1. Field
The present application relates to packaging for high frequency integrated circuits, more particularly to arrangements of signal and return line pads and bond wires, and integrated circuits including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
High frequency processing is necessary in a variety of electronics applications, including (without limitation) up-converters, low-noise amplifiers, detectors, synthesizers, and other applications. It is desirable to improve signal transmission by reducing path losses. Further, it is desirable to improve the bandwidth for high frequency or wideband transmissions.